Response time of a computer or a periphery device (e.g., a human interface device) is critical. For example, in an eco-system, which includes a host (e.g., a computer, a server, a laptop or the like) and some peripheral devices (e.g., an audio headset, a keyboard, a mouse, etc.), lag or failure of signal interactions between the host and the periphery devices may adversely affect performance of the eco-system. Such lag may be resulted from, for example but is not limited to, traffic congestion, deterioration of communication quality, etc.
For example, the eco-system may include a gaming system, where lag or failure of signal interactions between the host and the periphery devices may cause uncomfortable experience of user(s) or gamer(s). The lag or failure of signal interactions may also adversely affect results of competition.
Lag or failure may occur during communication channel or pipe switch, e.g., from one wireless channel (between a host and an human interface device) to another wireless channel in order to have a better communication quality. Lag or failure may occur during channel switch e.g., from one wired channel to another wired channel to have a better communication quality. Lag or failure may occur during channel switch e.g., from a wireless channel to a wired channel (e.g., for battery charge or to avoid mutual interferences). Lag or failure may occur during channel switch e.g., from a wired channel to a wireless channel for relatively comfortable or convenient manipulation (or control).
A device (either the host or the periphery device) of the eco-system may lose parameter(s) or configuration during channel switch, and one solution to fix this issue is to reset of the periphery device for reconfiguration, which is a time-consuming work.
For a better understanding of the aforementioned aspects of the invention as well as additional aspects and embodiments thereof, reference should be made to the Description of Embodiments below, in conjunction with the following drawings in which like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the figures.